The invention relates to a motor vehicle steering column switch, which is disposed on the end of a steering column sheath, which receives the steering column, and has a plurality of individual switches, each comprising a housing with electrical connectors and an actuating element.
In a steering column switch known from DE 43 05 827 A1, which was not published before the priority date of the present application, the individual switches are all fastened to a carrier plate. Each individual switch is slid onto the carrier plate via corresponding guide means, which are provided both on the carrier plate and on the individual switch, and affixed by a releasable clip connector. For the fastening of a plurality of individual switches, the carrier plate must have sufficient room to embody all guide means as well as clip connectors. This goes for the fastening of individual switches both on the periphery of the carrier plate and in the depths of the carrier plate, that is in the direction of the course of the steering column. As a result of these requirements, the carrier plate is very large, and this is reflected in the tools and the tool costs connected with them. In individual switches, which are fastened to the carrier plate behind one another, sufficient intermediate space must be available for assembly, by means of which the structural size is further increased. In the course of stabilizing, the carrier plate installed in the vehicle is designed so that a maximal configuration with individual switches is possible. As a result, a large carrier plate is always installed, which takes up a lot of space, even when the guide means are not occupied. Due to the maximal carrier plate, the heaviest embodiment is also always in the vehicle, which contradicts efforts to reduce weight.